Why Narnia Shouldn't Go To Meetings
by MoonlightMew
Summary: England finally gives up and lets Narnia tag along to a meeting. Romania will forever loathe England for this. Another quickie, possible NarniaXRomania if you paint the fic purple and squint. Narnia's POV.


Hi! I'm Narnia! Well, my real name is Kippenberger Timothy Kirkland, but I think Narnia's a little nicer.  
Anyway, today I'm excited! Mommy England said he'd take me to a world meeting today! He said it was because I bother him too much and he wanted me to make friend with other nations instead of Aslan and Fedders, and making friends is something I think I can be good at!  
When we finally got to the meeting, Mommy said I had to sit next to him because he doesn't want me causing trouble. I was going to be good though! He also said to stay away from someone named France, because this France person is not good. I told him it's notnice to ignore people, but he glared at me so I guess I have to stay away from France.  
But there are a lot of other countires in the room to make friends with! I already knew America and Wales and the other, quieter America, but I didn't know anyone else. There was a scary tall blond man with blue eyes and a loud voice giving a speech in the front. Then there was a not-as-loud-or-tall-or-scary other nation with brown hair and... Well, I don't know what colors his eyes were because he wouldn't open them, and he had a curl sticking out of his head. He was talking about something called pasta. There was someone next to him who looked a lot like him, but he had darker hair, and his eyes were open (they were brown) and he looked angry. He was talking about some tomato thing.  
There was another tall man, but he looked very nice. He was also blond, and his eyes were a pretty shade of purple! Next to him there was a girl- or a boy- with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and he had brown eyes. Next to him there was a really short man with black hair and really dark brown eyes, and he was reading something that said "Rated R" on the front. And the book was backwards too, right to left!  
Mommy England says it's a good thing to be observent, and Fedders agrees.  
There were definitely a lot of countries. Most of them were already talking to someone, and Fedders says it's rude to interrupt people...  
There's a girl at the other side of the table and she's not saying anything. Her hair is brown, but she has purple eyes like that other tall guy. She doesn't look too happy either. She's just glancing at a white-haired, red-eyed, (and rather loud) nation with an unamused face. The other nation keeps hitting some classy-looking guy with glasses and winking at the girl.  
Mommy England was busy trying to keep someone he called Mexico away from Wales, so I went over to the other side of the table. That girl didn't notice me though, so I poked her in the shoulder. Maybe I could make a friend now? Mommy says to make friends, you have to be nice to people. And not annoying. But I'm not annoying, so I should be fine.  
She jumped slightly and turned around to face me.  
"Hiya! I'm Narnia! Although my real name is Kippenberger Timothy Kirkland, but Narnia's okay too!" I told her, sticking out my hand. Mommy also said that handshakes are a nice way to be friendly. She looked at me funny for a second, then glanced over at Mommy England, then back at me. She took my hand and shook it lightly. (Her hand is shaky...) "Hello... I-i'm Romania."  
I sat down in the empty seat next to Romania. She seemed nice, she was nicer than Wales anyway. Wales teams up with Sealand on me a lot, but I'm okay.  
She sighed slightly. Did I do something wrong? I thought I was being friendly...  
"Sorry!" I said, out of pure habit. She looked at me again. "Um... For w-what?"  
Oh, maybe I didn't do anything wrong. "Well, you didn't seem happy, so I thought it was my fault. Fedders says that if people get upset around me, it's probably my fault. And I didn't want to make anyone upset because my Mommy-Daddy England sent me here to make friends, and I won't have friends if I make people upset. England says I need to make friends that aren't Aslan or Fedders."  
Romania looked at me again, although she looked really confused. "E-excuse me... A-aslan and Fedders?" She asked.  
Why didn't Romania know who Aslan and Fedders were? "Well, this is Aslan," I said, showing Aslan to her, "and I can't show you Fedders but he talks to me a lot. He tells me things I shouldn't do, and I don't want to make Fedders angry, so I listen to him."  
Romania looked at me funny again, like England does sometimes, but she nodded slowly. "...O-okay then..."  
Oh, that reminds me! I'm supposed to make friends! "Hey Romania, will you be my friend? You're a nice person, you don't yell at me like England does, and you're not mean to me like Wales and Sealand, and you don't ignore me like America and the quieter America!"  
"You mean Canada..." She corrected. I didn't know who Canada was, so I just went with it.  
"Yep! Canada! So will you be my friend?" I asked.  
Romania looked at me again for a moment. She still didn't seem happy, maybe she was going to say no? That would make me sad... I hope Fedders doesn't disapprove of me being sad. I don't want to be in trouble with Fedders.  
"U-um... I guess... a-alright..."  
I smiled at Romania. I had a friend now! I bet Mommy England would be proud of me because I made a friend. And she was a nice person too, even if she didn't act happy a lot but it was okay because she didn't hate me!  
"Yay! My first friend! By the way, what's your name? I'm Kippenberger, but I think I told you that. Also, I'm England's brain baby, but he doesn't like it if I say that and he makes me sleep in the closet. I don't like closets, but I can escape from them by coming out of England's ear. Aslan says that makes England stressed. I think Aslan approves of you. And Fedders. Fedders is hard to please, but it's okay because I think he's my friend. I like you a lot, Romani! Of course, I love all my friends, even if I have only 3. But I don't love you with an x, because NarniaXRomania would be wierd I think. Mommy England says he doesn't want NarniaXAnyone. Before I had a name, England always said "GO TO BED, NAMELESS" in his scary overprotective papa-bear Iggy voice. England cares for me sometimes though, because he still feeds me."  
Romania sighed again, but she answered. "I-i am Silvia... Silvia Ionescu..."  
I told her she had a nice name, but she didn't really respond. Oh well. I still had a friend!

Later that day, I told Mommy about my new friend.  
"She's really nice! She has brown hair and purple eyes and she's kind of short and she's quiet but she's still nice to me! And she just lets me talk, she doesn't tell me to shut up like you do Mommy. And her name is Silvia Ionescu. Although she doesn't get mad at her if I call her Silvie, but I like her country name better because she just calls me Narnia."  
Mommy looked at me weird. (he and Romania keep giving me the same look, I wonder what it means...)  
"That name sounds familiar... What's the name of her country, anyway?" He asked.  
"Oh! She's Romania."  
Mommy facepalmed. Did I do something wrong again?  
"Of all the nations in that room, you chose the one who couldn't say no..." He mumbled. He mumbled some other things too, but I didn't hear them. I think they were not nice things.  
I left and went upstairs to crawl under Mommy's bed. Maybe I could go to another meeting tomorrow and make more friends! 


End file.
